Bolo
Bolo is a character in Shadow Fight 3. He is a time traveler who has traveled to the past many times. Each jump to the past formed a clone of himself as a side effect. Bolo's clones that were formed by his time travels inherited various traits, personalities, and powers. These clones have varying influences in their timeline, and their actions have caused misfortunes to many people. Bolo owns a cuboid which he calls Rectangle of Dimensions, which is capable of instantly bringing back Bolo to his current time. Rectangle of Dimensions also allows him to recollect memories from all timelines. This ability to recollect memories is what makes him the real Bolo. Bolo had performed many time travels to the past to study the course of world history, in an attempt to change something. During his time travels, Bolo wore a time travel suit and a mask that hid his face, making his identity unknown and resulted in him being referred to as Stranger. His method of researching the course of world history was to explore the significance of some people in the line of historical events. Storyline One of Bolo's clones was a shadow weapon maker when he was appointed to become The Third Arrow, in order to help ensuring The Sphere's safety. The clone wanted to obtain the power and knowledge of Shadow Mind, but he was not a fit match for Shadow Mind, as it would take over him. Bolo's clone then began to follow Shadow's every move, hoping to find his source of his power as Shadow was the only soul capable of unifying with Shadow Mind. Shadow used to visit the crypt to mourn May, from time to time. When Bolo came there, he found May's grave oozing with shadow energy. The clone then found a Stranger nearby (who was the real Bolo), and he admitted to have come from the future, through May's grave. The shadow-soaked grave turned out to be a time-traveling portal. After Moira is believed to have died from the Scourge and Iolanda became scared of dying the same way, one of Bolo's clones came and lied to her by saying she is indeed infected, but he can save her. He upgraded Iolanda's body by installing many devices to her body, turning her into a doll-like being. Bolo said these could prevent the Scourge's influence and now she could continue living. Iolanda becomes very grateful to the clone, thinking he had saved her and the Legion. Since this caused her to trust Bolo more than the Legion, Iolanda discarded all her personal guards and replaced them with Bolo's Heralds. At one point, one of Bolo's clones wiped out the Shamans, Heralds of ancient times that believed about the existence of a certain core of Shadow energy. His reason is unknown, but one of them managed to escape and built his own forge at the Dynasty capital. When Marcus and his army almost succeeded in destroying the Dome and The Sphere, one of Bolo's clones teleported them to the timeless dimension, trapping Marcus and his whole army in an endless time cycle. One of Bolo's clones has assisted the Emperor in researching the Sphere by helping him overcoming the side effects caused by using The Sphere. He did this by creating the Void room and releasing the Emperor in this room to free him from The Sphere's influence. Later, he sent Itu, his first assistant who acts as his agent to find the one chosen by The Sphere. Chapter III: Heralds When the player, June, and Itu arrived in the Dome, Bolo's clone welcomes them and invites them to explore the city under the Dome. While they are exploring, he reveals that he has other plan that is more humane compared to researching the Sphere as the Emperor suggested. That plan is to extend the Dome; with all the anomalies surrounding it, common people will be trapped in a time illusion. There, people can do anything they want, without worrying about getting hurt by the Sphere. The trio is not agreeing with his plan, so they turn against him. Bolo's clone ended up defeated by the player, but this is not enough to stop Bolo. According to Itu, this is the sixth clone, and Bolo is irreplaceable due to how he can seemingly clone himself. Bolo's clone then imprisons the trio to the time glitch to prevent them from screwing up his plan. He then goes into hiding and orders his Heralds to take care of the trio in case they manage to escape. Later, one of Bolo's clones gets opposed by Master Okada, the shadow bot creator and one of his best assistant. He speaks out at how he treated shadow energy like animals, refusing to acknowledge their consciousness merely because he will lose profit. As a retaliation, Bolo's clone turns Okada into the enemy of the whole Heralds, essentially expelling the shadow bot creator from the Dome. Chapter VII, Part I: Forget the Past Being the only one left that can open the Void Room, Itu and the player have to seek for Bolo's help in order to access the Void Room. Itu explains that this one is the real Bolo. He traveled time a lot, and one clone was formed in each jump as a side effect. All the Bolos the player had met before were those clones. When they visit him, Bolo gives a bitter response, telling Itu to stop making a local attraction out of him and that this 'Shadow's Descendant' is a nonsense and never existed. Bolo states that Shadow killed May and his Descendant before the child was even born; Shadow Mind was the only thing left of the baby. Bolo then accuses Itu for clinging to the past. Itu does cling to it and says he will make Shadow pay and Bolo will help them. Bolo warns them that Shadow is powerful and the Accelerator made him invincible, they cannot change anything. Itu argues that they can change everything. The player is here at last, and they are the Shadow's Descendant as the Void Room called them. Bolo replies by saying the Void Room also called Itu a Dome redeemer, before sarcastically asking him where the Dome and the Heralds are now. Bolo then tests the player to a duel, saying that the player should not be affected by his temporal tricks if they really have Shadow Mind with them and says temporal tricks are Bolo's capabilities in bending time to flow according to his will. He can parry any attacks thrown by the player by enhancing his own reflexes, reverse back time in order to return his health to the full state, and stops everything around him. However, with the power of Shadow Mind, the player can overcome all of Bolo's tricks and they win against him. Bolo theorizes that the player must be Shadow's child, due to Shadow Mind behaving humbly inside of them, as if it was theirs originally. He, however, informs the player that Shadow hates them, May died because of them and Shadow will destroy the player on sight. Bolo is finally willing to help the player and Itu opening Void Room, but he wants to show the player first that their attempts to change everything are a waste of time. Bolo then performs at least three time travel experiments on the player, showing how the end stays the same whatever the player is doing. He hopes the player now knows how he feels, before apologizing for giving the Core prototype to Shadow. Itu hopes his reason was worthy and tells Bolo now he has a chance to make it better. Bolo reveals that he had been trying to change something so many times, before he realized that Shadow brings the world's end in any possible scenario. He says it is not the world that needs to change, it is Shadow himself. He then opens the Void Room for the player and Itu. Answering Itu's questions, Void Room teleports Bolo and the others into the Legion Fortress. He then assists the player and Itu in rescuing Jet, who has been captured by Gizmo. After finding out Moira's locations and the Legion's plans, Bolo states that they must find Moira before Shadow, or everything will be over. Gameplay Bolo's clone is fought as the first boss of Chapter III. Players need to win three rounds to win. The clone fights with the Heralds fighting style, wields Shadow Piercer as his weapon, and utilizes two Shadow abilities. He also has a special ability, in which he can trap the player in a Shadow vortex, making them unable to move while he can freely attack them. Bolo's clone is also a playable character in Chapter VI. The players will fight as a younger Bolo's clone during the flashback in Shadow Mind's story. He is equipped with Gilded Staff and Prefect's Robe. Young Bolo does not have any perks or special moves on his equipment, but he can use the same perks and special moves as the ones equipped on the players' owned Gilded Staff and/or Prefect's Robe. The real Bolo is fought as the first boss of Chapter VII, Part I. He fights the player as a way to test if the player is really Shadow's Descendant. He wields Nodachi as his weapon. It has the appearance of a large, over-sized Scalpel and has roughly the same length as Giant Swords. Bolo can parry any attacks performed by the player by enhancing his own reflexes, reverse back time in order to return his health to the full state, stop everything around him and even block ranged weapons. However, he can only do guaranteed parries when his sword is wreathed in shadow energy. He cannot do so if he has just performed an attack. When the giant cuboid has fully turned black, any attack delivered to it will cause it to disintegrate. Once the cuboid is destroyed, Bolo's time manipulation will be stopped, causing him to lose all the regained health and be immobilized for a few seconds. Gallery Bolo the sixth (4).jpg|Bolo's clone as a boss in Chapter III. The Third Arrow (6).jpg|A younger Bolo's clone as a playable character in Chapter VI. Deja Vu (6).jpg|Real Bolo as a boss in Chapter VII Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Heralds Category:Enemies Category:Bosses